Joyeux Noël
by P'tite-Cacahuete
Summary: Se situe après le départ de Ziva. Un petit OS tout en guimauve pour Noël. Allez, un peu de guimauve dans ce monde de brute ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal !


_Hello tout le monde !_

_Un peu OS en avance pour Noël qui fera, je l'espère, plaisir aux fans de Tiva. Je n'arrive pas à me décrocher de ce couple qui me manque de jours en jours..._

_Donc un petit OS léger et tout en guimauve avec un Tony qui croit encore au père Noël._

_Ça n'a pas changé, NCIS ne m'appartient pas._

_Pour Giulia, ma meilleure amie qui supporte tous les jours mon addiction au séries. Je t'aime choup' !_

_Allez bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)_

* * *

Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux réveilla peu à peu Tony. Après quelques minutes de combats avec lui-même il parvint à se convaincre d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce simple geste lui parut difficile. Comme toutes les nuits depuis maintenant cinq mois Tony ne parvenait pas à dormir longtemps. Son sommeil était trop souvent ponctué de cauchemars la concernant. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à elle, elle occupait à chaque fois tout son esprit. Il avait l'impression qu'elle vivait à l'intérieur de lui, dans sa tête. Mais surtout, elle lui manquait énormément, surtout en cette période de fête.

A chaque fois que son regard se posait sur une des façades décorées d'un magasin, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer triste. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit à ses côtés, lui tenant la main, des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres, pendant qu'elle contemplait tout ce spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux, comme chaque année au moment de Noël. Mais non elle n'était pas là. D'ailleurs il n'avait, maintenant, aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avait été pendant leur adieu en Israël. Après ça plus rien, pas même un appel, un mail ou une lettre. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Tony, avait, pourtant, essayé, mainte et mainte fois de l'appeler, il lui avait laissé tellement de messages sur son répondeur qu'il était impossible de les compter. Comment avait –elle pu ne pas répondre ? Les messages la suppliaient presque de lui donner le moindre signe de vie, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il sache qu'elle aille bien. Mais rien, juste du vide, un vide immense impossible à combler. Tony avait besoin de sa présence, de la savoir là, tout près, de pouvoir la voir sourire, rire à ses blagues, de voir ses longs cheveux bouclés qu'il aimait tant, il voulait pouvoir sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Juste le temps d'un instant, même court, il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras. A partir de ce moment là, il ne l'aurait plus lâché, de peur de la perdre pour toujours. Peu importe l'endroit où elle serait allée, il l'aurait suivi, il en aurait été capable. L'amour rend dingue parfois, souvent même. Mais on ne peut rien y faire, c'est un sentiment incontrôlable, il peut nous remplir de joie comme de tristesse, nous faire sourire comme nous faire pleurer, nous faire vivre comme nous anéantir. Un sentiment puissant donc, qui quand il frappe, ne vous lâche plus. Tony était dans ce cas, désespérément amoureux d'une femme qu'il ne reverrait sûrement jamais, d'une femme qui pendant huit ans avait été le centre de sa vie, même si il ne se l'était jamais vraiment avouer. A cette période, le simple fait d'obtenir d'elle un sourire, l'emplissait de bonheur, un bonheur qui pouvait durer pendant des jours. Il n'oublierait jamais tous les moments passés en sa compagnie.

Dans un instant de lucidité, Tony réalisa que plus d'une demi-heure s'était écoulé et qu'il n'était toujours pas sorti de son lit. Il allait encore être en retard. Enfin, Gibbs avait eu le temps de s'y habituer. D'ailleurs, en l'absence de Ziva, il se montrait beaucoup moins sévère. Il ne faisait même aucun commentaire sur la façon dont il s'habillait, beaucoup moins soignée qu'autrefois, ou sur le fait qu'il ne se rasait pratiquement plus. Ce détail, n'échappait pourtant pas à McGee qui, gentiment, l'incitait à se reprendre en main. Mais Tony n'y parvenait pas. Ziva n'était plus là, il n'avait donc plus aucune raison de se faire beau. C'était son point de vue. D'ailleurs il n'était plus le même qu'avant, il ne courait plus après les filles et se montrait beaucoup moins charmeur. Déjà, avant le départ de Ziva, ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa vie sentimentale était les quelques sorties qu'il faisait, histoire de draguer. Mais maintenant à quoi bon ? Il n'avait ni la force, ni le courage de continuer, d'entendre des filles à longueurs de soirée lui raconter leurs exploits, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de Ziva. Mais se laisser totalement aller n'était pas la solution.

Tony se leva doucement et se dirigea vers le miroir qui prenait une bonne partie du mur dans la salle de bain, il avait envie de se voir, de voir ce qu'il était devenu. Et honnêtement, son reflet lui fit peur. Il avait bien perdu six bons kilos, il portait une barbe de trois jours, ses yeux étaient cernés par la fatigue et il se tenait de façon lasse comme si la vie lui importait. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un train, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il se décida donc de prendre les choses en main. D'un geste habile il appliqua de la mousse partout sur son menton et se rasa. Quand il eu finit, il regarda le résultat, c'était déjà mieux. Ensuite il passa sous la douche. Tant pis si le temps lui manquait et s'il arrivait encore plus en retard, au moins cette fois, il ferait moins peur à voir. Une fois propre et sec il se dirigea, une serviette entour de la taille, vers sa penderie. Il ressortit un de ses anciens costumes. En enfilant le bas, il se rendit compte que celui-ci était, à présent, trop grand pour lui. Il mit donc une ceinture. Le résultat était plutôt pas mal, on remarquait à peine qu'il flottait dedans. Il entreprit donc de mettre le haut et de serrer sa cravate rouge. Il était prêt. Un dernier regard vers le miroir et il sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Mais il avait encore une fois, oublié de prendre son petit déjeuner.

C'est une fois à l'extérieur de l'immeuble qu'il remarqua des flocons de neige tomber du ciel. Il tendit son bras et en attrapa un au creux de sa main. Là, il aurait dû se retourner vers Ziva et le lui donner. Elle aurait sûrement souri. Et ce sourire aurait tout changé, vraiment tout. Mais quand Tony se retourna, personne ne se trouvait derrière lui, et encore moins l'israélienne. Celle-ci devait se trouver bien loin de la neige qui tombait à Washington. Tony referma doucement sa main sur le flocon et releva la tête. Devant lui les mêmes décorations trônaient accrochés un peu partout dans la ville. D'habitude il aimait bien Noël, mais il sentait que ce Noël là serait différent.

Tony s'assit au volant de sa voiture, direction le NCIS. Le trajet ne dura pas très longtemps, il habitait tout près. Quand il eu rejoint les locaux de l'agence, il avait déjà une bonne heure de retard au conteur. Gibbs allait le tuer, il en était sûr. Il prit, comme tous les matins, l'ascenseur et pénétra dans l'open space. McGee qui était tranquillement installé à son bureau tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il affichait un grand sourire. Tony souffla, il n'avait vraiment pas envie que le bleu lui lance une réflexion sur son retard, pas en ce moment. Mais quand il s'approcha pour s'assoir à son bureau, McGee se contenta de lui dire :

-Tu t'es rasé, c'est bien. Je te préfère comme ça.

Une réflexion gentille. L'italien s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il lui rendit son sourire et pris place sur sa chaise. D'un geste vif il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, dedans se trouvait le collier que lui avait donné Ziva. Il le sortit et entreprit de caresser longuement l'étoile de David. L'israélienne lui manquait beaucoup, trop peut être. A tel point qu'il était difficile d'avancer en sachant qu 'il la laissait derrière. Ce qu'il pouvait être attaché à elle. Bien plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre fille qu'il avait aimé. Tous les jours, Tony se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, où elle pouvait bien être. Mais il n'obtenait jamais de réponse. C'était triste en fin de compte, tout ce temps perdu à se tourner autour, à attendre une occasion qui n'arrivera jamais, ou qui arrivera mais sera interrompu avant qu'il ne se passe la moindre chose. Parfois, Tony avait eu envie de lui crier ses sentiments, de lui dire combien il pouvait l'apprécier, l'aimer, de lui dire qu'il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Mais il avait toujours fait en sorte de se contrôler. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une stupide règle, la numéro douze pour être précis. Celle qui interdit à deux collègues d'avoir une relation plus qu'amicale. Et pourtant, Tony avait toujours transgressé les règles, ne les avait jamais suivis. Alors pourquoi celle là était-elle différente ? Peut être parce que d'un côté cela l'arrangeait. Il avait toujours douté de la façon de se comporter avec Ziva. Elle était la seule personne qui pouvait le faire se remettre en question. Le problème c'est qu'il avait toujours manqué de cran pour l'inviter ne serai-ce qu'à diner. Et maintenant, il en payait le prix. Un prix trop élevé à son goût.

-Tony ? appela McGee.

Celui-ci sursauta.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Et bien je me demandais, heu…

Il parut hésiter. Mais finalement il continua.

-Ce soir, tu vas à la petite fête qu'organise Abby pour Noël ?

Mince, ça lui était totalement sortit de la tête. Pour être franc, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Car s'il s'y rendait, il devrait faire semblant d'être heureux, et ça, il n'en avait pas la force.

-Je ne pense pas McGee, j'ai d'autres choses de prévu, désolé.

-Ha oui, comme quoi ? demanda-t-il, rester planter chez toi et regarder un film toute la soirée ? Non, tu ne me feras pas le coup à moi, viens ça te fera un peu de bien.

-Ok, et si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de venir, si je te dis que le fait de vous voir tous inonder de bonheur alors que Ziva n'est pas avec nous me donne envie de vomir.

McGee avala difficilement sa salive. Tony y avait été un peu fort.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il, elle n'est pas là, elle ne reviendra pas, accepte le. On ne peut rien faire pour qu'elle change d'avis. C'est sa décision, tu comprends. Ce n'est pas notre faute. Nous devons continuer à vivre sans elle, et toi aussi.

Tony se leva et se dirigea à pas rapide vers le bureau de celui qu'il surnommait affectueusement « le bleu ».

-Mais je ne peux pas ! Hurla presque Tony. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, elle est là, elle est encrée en moi, dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'observe. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je repense à sa voix, à ses yeux, à son sourire. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois ses lèvres s'approcher des miennes, je sens de nouveau mon corps se faire électrocuter, son bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Et à chaque fois que je les rouvre, elle n'est plus là, elle disparait. Et c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Est-ce que tu as déjà vécu ça toi ? Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ?

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Tony tourna les talons et se précipita vers les toilettes pour se calmer.

McGee, lui, était bouche bée. Alors ils s'étaient embrassé, ils s'étaient finalement avoués leurs sentiments. Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt ? Et pourquoi Ziva était-elle restée en Israël malgré ça ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

C'est ce moment que choisit Gibbs pour faire son entrée, en voyant la mine choqué de McGee qui n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits, il s'arrêta.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

McGee tourna la tête en direction de son patron.

-Rien, répondit-il, puis il se remit machinalement au travail.

Tony se passa de l'eau, à plusieurs reprises, sur la figure. Il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Heureusement pour lui, l'open space, à cette heure-ci était presque vide et mieux, Gibbs ne s'y était pas trouvé. Réalisant qu'il venait d'avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait à McGee, Tony se gifla intérieurement. En plus, il avait fallu qu'il crie, il n'aurait pas pu parler moins fort. Non, il avait voulu que tout le monde l'entende, entende une bonne fois pour toute qu'il avait besoin de Ziva, qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas vivre sans elle.

L'agent spécial resta encore une bonne demi-heure, les mains posées au-dessus du lavabo, à songer. Puis il se décida à rejoindre son bureau. Sur le chemin, il évita, comme il put, les regards interrogatifs que lui lançait son collègue. Il ne voulait pas lui faire face maintenant. Le pire, serait quand McGee ferait part de l'histoire à Abby, elle, ne pourrait pas, à partir de là, s'empêcher de poser pleins de questions. Et elle forcerait Tony à y répondre, elle avait ses méthodes.

Justement, en parlant du loup, Abby arrivait, marchant à grands pas, l'air remontée.

-TONY ! Cria-t-elle

Ce dernier sursauta. Merde, pensa-t-il, elle lisait dans les pensées. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa réflexion. La gothique s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Ce n'est pas drôle, vraiment pas drôle !

Elle s'arrêta, devant le visage remplit d'incompréhensions de Tony.

-Ok, alors ce n'est pas toi, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Mais alors qui ? Puis un air de victoire passa dans ses yeux. Et elle reprit de plus belle.

-GIBBS !

Mais ce dernier ne se trouvait pas dans l'open space. Alors, la jeune laborantine s'éloigna, sans oublier de préciser :

-Dès que vous le trouver, dites lui que je l'attends.

Tony jeta un regard étonné à McGee.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Bah, on lui a volé les cookies en forme de père Noël qu'elle avait fait pour sa fête et depuis elle cherche partout le coupable.

-Ha… souffla Tony, raison de plus pour ne pas venir !

Sur ce, il se remit dans sa paperasse.

McGee le regarda d'un air triste.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Tony tourna la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, McRomantique ?

-Tu l'aimes ?

-De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Il avait posé cette question alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle serait la réponse. Mais il avait pensé que McGee se découragerait et qu'il ne continuerait pas. Mais il se trompait.

-Tu aimes Ziva ?

Tony se figea. On ne lui avait jamais posé la question aussi directement. Et manque de bol, Gibbs venait de revenir et observait déjà la scène avec un certain intérêt.

-Je… bégaya-Tony.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre, expliqua le bleu, je le vois. Tu l'aimes comme tu n'as jamais aimé personne. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je…

-Non, arrête. Le stoppa Tony. Arrête, je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne la ramènera, rien de ce que tu pourras me raconter me permettra de l'oublier. Alors arrête, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Pas besoin de ton discours. Et OUI ! Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Elle me manque, elle est loin, elle n'est pas là, elle ne sera plus jamais là. Parce qu'elle ne le désire pas ! Ce qu'elle veut, c'est s'éloigner de nous, du NCIS. Je me demande tous les jours, oui tous les jours, comment je peux aimer quelqu'un qui me rejette. Si elle m'avait aimé comme je l'aime, elle ne serait pas partie ou alors elle serait déjà revenue. Mais elle n'est pas là. Tu comprends, elle n'est pas là !

Sa voix se fêla, une larme glissa sur sa joue.

-Elle n'est pas là, répéta-t-il doucement.

Son regard se dirigea vers le bureau vide de sa coéquipière. Puis doucement, prenant soin de rassembler toutes ses affaires, il quitta les locaux du NCIS, sans savoir s'il reviendrait un jour.

Arrivant à sa voiture, Tony s'assit et la démarra. Il se mit en route pour son appartement. A présent, les rues enneigées de Washington grouillaient de monde, en passant par les hommes d'affaires pressés aux enfants qui s'amusaient à se jeter des boules de neige. Tony retrouva son sourire le temps d'une minute. Une petite fille était accroupie, les mains dans la neige. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Ziva. Elle pourrait même être sa fille. Là encore, ses émotions prirent le dessus et une autre larme s'échappa de son œil encore humide. Et dire que ce soir, il fêterait le réveillon de Noël seul. C'était plutôt triste.

De retour chez lui, Tony s'assit lourdement sur son canapé et alluma la télévision. Il s'était décidé, ce soir, il ferait comme si c'était un soir ordinaire, il regarderait un bon film et irait se coucher. Même si comme à son habitude, il ne dormirait pas beaucoup.

Le temps passait lentement, trop à son goût. Nous étions au milieu de l'après-midi et Tony n'avait même pas encore mangé, à vrai dire, il ne comptait pas vraiment se nourrir, il ferait comme toujours, il sauterait le repas. Et de deux ! Depuis hier soir la veille, il n'avait rien avalé.

C'est alors que Tony remarqua que cette année il n'avait fait aucune lettre pour le père Noël. Etant resté un gamin dans sa tête, tous les ans, il marquait un petit souhait qu'il jetait dehors du haut de son balcon, espérant que le mot arrive un jour entre les mains du Dieu des cadeaux. Mais pour le moment aucuns de ses vœux ne s'étaient encore réalisé. Pourquoi pas cette année ?

Il attrapa une petite feuille d'un bloc note et commença à écrire en grosse lettres : « Revoir Ziva. » Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un cœur sur le « i ». Il était trop mignon. Le plus romantique des hommes s'approcha alors de la baie vitrée donnant sur son balcon, l'ouvrit, s'avança et jeta le petit morceau de papier derrière la balustrade. Il suivit quelques secondes le trajet du papier avant que celui-ci ne tombe, bien en évidence, sur la voie piétonne.

Tony fut parcouru d'un frisson. Le froid de l'hiver commençait à endolorir ses membres. Ainsi, il se décida de rentrer. Et il resta bien au chaud, jusqu'à ce que le Père Noël ne décide d'exaucer son souhait.

C'est à minuit pile, qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Se précipitant dessus, l'italien l'ouvrit à la volée et il ne fût pas déçu.

Ziva se tenait devant lui, en chair et en os.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il croyait rêver, mais non, elle était bien là.

L'israélienne leva son bras droit et demanda, sans lâcher le papier qu'elle tenait dans la main :

-C'est à toi ça ?

Tony esquissa un sourire. Il restait sans voix. Il reconnu immédiatement le bout de papier qu'il avait lancé quelques heures plus tôt du haut de son balcon.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il

Non pas parce qu'il n'était pas heureux de la voir, c'était même tout le contraire mais parce qu'il avait cru qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, alors il se devait de poser la question, histoire d'être sûr.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, répondit-elle.

Puis elle s'avança et s'empara des lèvres de son amoureux, car oui maintenant il était SON amoureux et personne ne lui volerait. Personne.

Tony restait choqué, les mêmes mots, elle avait prononçait les mêmes mots.

Ziva se décolla lentement et murmura dans l'oreille de l'italien.

-Joyeux Noël !

Elle était le meilleur cadeau qu'il avait eu. La sentir contre lui le faisait revivre. Et il se promit de ne plus jamais la lâcher.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? J'attends avec impatience votre petite review pour m'apporter la réponse ! J'accepte les critiques positives et négatives, donnez moi de quoi me permettre de m'améliorer._

_Sinon Joyeux Noël à tous ! (avec une bonne vingtaine de jours d'avance...)_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
